Computing systems and associated networks have greatly revolutionized our world. Even battery powered portable devices now have significant computing power. Many types of portable devices have proliferated into the marketplace. Portable devices have a small display, which often include micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). MEMS-based micro display technologies are attractive to portable display devices, due to their ability to generate high image quality, at a relative small size and low weight.
In some cases, the image on the display is created in part by piezoelectric MEMS mirrors (also termed a “piezo MEMS mirror” or simply “MEMS mirror”) which provide horizontal and vertical scanning. Piezo MEMS mirrors require alternating current (AC) driving voltage and current. The driving voltages are very high often in the order of 30 to 100 volts. Compare this to a typical portable device battery (often a Li-ion battery) which provides a direct current (DC) voltage typically less than 4.5V. The MEMS mirror typically has a mechanical resonant frequency on the order of tens of kilohertz (kHz). In the addition to the real power component that mirrors need to overcome friction, up to 10 VA imaginary power component could be needed to agitate the Piezo actuators. The AC driving voltage includes a frequency component that is at this mechanical resonant frequency so as to properly operate the piezo MEMS mirror. A drive systems operates to use the smaller DC voltage provided by the battery to provide an appropriate higher voltage AC driving voltage at the proper current.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.